The present invention relates to semiconductor testing and, in particular, to the interconnection of test instruments to a device under test.
Often, the on-wafer testing of semiconductor devices utilizes the interfacing of test instruments to test points and structures located within the wafer saw lines. As semiconductor dies and saw widths decrease in size, it becomes more difficult to connect test instruments to the device under test (DUT).
This problem is compounded when both RF and ultra low current DC measurements are desired. In RF measurements, an important consideration is maintaining a desired characteristic impedance to minimize issues such as, for example, reflections of RF energy. In ultra low current measurements (for example, sub-nanoampere), it is important to minimize the effects of extraneous voltage potentials. This is done by “guarding” a point of interest by effectively surrounding that point with elements at the same voltage as the point of interest, thereby preventing that point from “seeing” any other potentials.
So-called “spatial transformers” are used as an interconnection between test instruments and, for example, probe needles or membranes that make actual contact with the DUT. The spatial transformer serves as an intermediate structure that concentrates the test instrument connections into a form more suited to the high density inputs of the needles or membranes.
When both RF and precision DC measurements need to be made, it has been necessary to use a specially designed spatial transformer for each desired combination of RF and DC test terminals. Each RF connection uses RF terminals having a desired characteristic impedance and each precision DC connection uses a guarded terminal. This greatly complicates and increases the cost of obtaining a suitable spatial transformer.